The Letter
by pinkwasteland
Summary: One shot. Raven tries to comfort Beastboy while struggling with her feelings for him. Fluff&Angst! BBRae. Image not mine- Gretel Lusky (gretlusky on tumblr and deviant art)


**Hey guys! This is just a quick one shot I had swirling around in my head. Based on a writing prompt on tumblr, ****and TTG episode "Be Mine". I hope you like it! Thanks for reading! It means a lot to me, let me know what you think. If your interested, I wrote some other Teen Titans stuff, some other bbrae. Check it out if you need some serious bbrae love. **

**Anyways, thank you guys and enjoy!**

"Don't men during their midlife crisis's buy _motorcycles_? This is the eighth bicycle shop we've been to, _and_ not to mention you're only nineteen." She huffed.

He scoffed, rolling his eyes before looking in her direction, "It's not a bicycle, I'm getting a _moped_, Raven. Haven't you been paying attention?"

Now it was Raven's turn to roll her eyes. "Oh, my bad." Her voice dripped of sarcasm. She sighed, trying to remember how she was duped into coming along on this hunt with Beastboy.

~_flashback_~

_She could barley even believe it. She wiped her fingers over the words, trying to prove to herself that this letter was real. She found it underneath the mattress, right where Terra had left it. I was covered in crossed out words, ink spots and pen scratches, her handwriting shaky in some places. Beastboy had come up behind the sorceress, sweaty from clearing out boxes and furniture from Terra's old room. _

_"__Whatcha lookin' at there, purrty lady?" He joked, craning his neck to look over her shoulder. _

_She swallowed, his jokes had been getting progressively less joke-like and more flirty. Usually they made her blush, but now all the color had drained from her face. _

_She turned to him, her eyes meeting his. His smile turned toward a frown, his brows knitting together, "What's wrong, Rae?"_

_She hesitated, just from the few words she caught off the paper, she knew handing him this letter was going to break his heart. Still, he had to know. He had the right to know. _

_She grabbed his hand, turning his palm up, and pressed the note into his skin. She licked her lips, struggling at what to say. "I'm here for you, if you need me." She released his hand, managed a little smile before zooming off. She hung around the doorway though, using her third eye to watch the inside of the room. _

_He looked down at the letter and Raven saw his breath catch. He backed up until his calfs hit the mattress before collapsing into it. He stared at the paper, running a hand through his hair absentmindedly. He covered his mouth with his hand, and Raven watched as his eyes darted down the page, scanning every line. _

_The letter dropped to the floor, and Beastboy's hand went to his eyes. His hunched back heaved and a mangled sob escaped from his throat. Raven clutched her chest, she felt as if it was _**_her_**_ heart that was breaking, not his. She took a step toward the threshold, but then paused. Maybe this wasn't her place. Her back pressed against the wall once again. She sunk down to the floor and listened to his whimpers, a tear rolling down her face._

Now, standing here next to him, she would have never guessed that just a few hours ago her had been crying. In fact when he sauntered into her room later; with his crooked, one toothed smile, asking her if she'd come out with him; if she hadn't been standing outside the door she would have never guessed he just cried his heart out over the girl that broke it, _again_.

"Does it come in green?" He asked the little round salesman, who quickly flicked through his clipboard.

"It comes in sliver with green accents." The little man blinked over his glasses.

Beastboy tapped his chin with one finger, eyeing over the chrome finish.

Raven's stomach rumbled. She lifted a hand to rub the spot just above her naval, berating herself for only having a yogurt today.

He turned to her, his animal hearing in tune with her body. "Hungry?" he asked.

She shrugged, "A bit. I'll eat when we get back."

He shook his head, "Nah, we're already out, lets go grab something."

She looked up at him, "Um, are you sure?"

He smiled down at her, "Of course. I'm hungry too. What do you feel like?" He started walking toward the door. Raven looked back at the little salesman, who looked just as confused as to the changeling's behavior as she did. "Ah, Beastboy, what about..?" She gestured toward the shiny new moped he was just about to purchase.

Beastboy shrugged and looked toward the salesman, "Not today, Mark. Maybe another time."

Mark let his clipboard fall to his side, a defeated look on his face. "Of course sir, hope to see you again soon."

Beastboy nodded before opening the door for Raven. She looked back toward the sad eyes of the salesman before taking Beastboy's invitation to exit.

They were walking down the side walk before Raven's curiosity took over her normal serene composure. "So what was that about?" She asked him.

"What?" He asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"You were just about to buy a moped about two seconds ago, then you drop it just like that?"

"You were hungry."

"So?" She was puzzled.

"So," he shrugged, avoiding her gaze, "I guess I just needed a distraction."

Her eyes fell to the ground. She was suddenly at a loss as to what to say to him.

He suddenly grabbed her hand and ducked into a tiny restaurant. The hostess smiled at the sight of the Titan pair, and opened her mouth to greet them. Beastboy cut her off before she could get a word out, "Just us, table upstairs on the porch if you have one." She grinned and nodded, grabbing two menus.

Raven followed Beastboy upstairs, trying to convince herself that

she was not intently focused on the fact that he had not let go of her hand.

The rooftop was nice, only a few people were sat around tables, happily munching on their lunches. She leaned over the railing to watch the people below them walk by. A small smile crossed her face as she settled into the plush outdoor furniture. This place was very open, airy and bright, very Beastboy. Oddly enough though, she felt right at home with him instead of feeling incredibly exposed and out of place.

She watched him look over his menu with a quick glance before folding it up and placing it back down. He looked over toward her, one fang poking out of that lopsided smile. "So... what are you getting?"

She didn't even realize she had been smiling back at him. She cleared her throat. "Beastboy, I know you don't really want to think about it right now, and I'm happy to help you keep your mind off of... _her_, but you are going to have to deal with your feelings eventually, and I just want you to know that I'll be here for you when that happens, too."

He kept his smile, but Raven could tell it was a front. "Thanks, Rae. That's sweet of you."

She leaned back, expecting him to drop the subject.

He opened his mouth to speak, his smile fading. "I just," he sighed "I just thought that chapter of my life was done, and that letter... that letter just came out of nowhere. And I thought I knew her, thought I knew how she felt.." he started playing with his silverware absentmindedly, "and I thought I had moved on, after... ya know, after she left."

Raven's heart skipped a beat. She had never actually heard him talk about Terra like this.

"But I guess I was wrong. I guess I'll never get over it completely."

She looked at him, almost reaching out to touch his hand, wanting to comfort him.

He sighed. "But life goes on. And it doesn't really matter what happened with Terra. But, it just makes me feel... it just makes me feel like I'm not good enough, ya know? For someone..." His voice broke off, his eyes fixed on his hands.

Raven swallowed. She was uncertain of what to say. Funny how that only tends to happen around him. She licked her lips, "You know, there's another girl out there that I bet likes you."

He scoffed, but it lightened his mood a bit as he looked up at her "Oh yeah? Well if she's out there why hasn't she told me?"

Raven gulped. _Maybe she's scared. _She wanted to say, but her words were lost somewhere in her throat.

Instead, she simply gave him a weak smile, and shrugged.


End file.
